Er kam, sah und siegte
by Autorin
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy verbringt die Ferien bei den Potters. Das sorgt für Herzklopfen und verbotene Gefühle... nur bei wem? Und warum? - Slash, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 - Er kam…

Harry Potter war nervös.

Ziemlich nervös um genau zu sein. Er würde gleich Besuch bekommen. Genauer gesagt nicht er, sondern sein mittlerer Sohn Albus. Das war allerdings auch nicht der Grund für die Nervosität. Eher die Person, die den Besuch bringen würde. Es war einige Jahre her, seit der ehemalige Gryffindor den ehemaligen Slytherin das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals war er noch mit Ginny zusammen gewesen und sie hatten gemeinsam ihre Söhne James und Albus zum Zug gebracht. Seit sie sich getrennt hatten, tat Ginny das meist alleine.

Die Kinder wohnten bei ihr. Kamen Harry in den Ferien jeweils eine Zeit lang besuchen. Gerade waren Sommerferien und die beiden Jungen sowie ihre kleine Schwester Lily waren vorgestern für drei Wochen angekommen. Er freute sich auf die Zeit mit seinen Kindern. Dass Albus so lange gebettelt hatte, bis er erlaubt hatte, seinen besten Freund für diese Zeit einzuladen, hatte die Freude etwas getrübt. Aber er verstand seinen Sohn irgendwie. Auch er hatte immer gerne seine Ferien mit seinen Freunden verbracht. Trotzdem war er über die Wahl seines Sohnes nicht gerade erfreut, denn niemand anders als Scorpius Malfoy würde die nächsten drei Wochen hier mit im Haus wohnen. Das bedeutete, dass Draco Malfoy höchstselbst in wenigen Augenblicken vor der Tür stehen und sein Allerheiligstes – seinen Stammhalter – beim Retter der Zaubererwelt abliefern würde. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, ja, die Haare saßen, die Kleider sahen ordentlich aus, entsprachen halbwegs der aktuellen Mode – halbwegs, denn schließlich war er kein Teenager mehr. Er war ein geschiedener Familienvater. Auror. Und nervös. Ziemlich nervös sogar.

Als es endlich an der Tür klingelte, zuckte der schwarzhaarige Mann zusammen und rief sich sofort selbst zur Ordnung. Er strich nochmals über seine Kleidung und öffnete dann die Tür.

Draco.

Wie früher stand er da, einen unbewegten, trotzdem leicht genervt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau tragend. Perfekt gekleidet, der dunkelgraue Anzug und das schwarze Hemd waren mit Sicherheit maßgeschneidert, die Schuhe sahen ebenfalls teuer aus. Die hellblonden Haare lagen wie eh und je in einem strengen Seitenscheitel und in der Hand hielt ein einen schwarzen Gehstock mit einem Schlangenkopf als Griff – scheinbar der Stock seines inzwischen verstorbenen Vaters. Die grauen Augen, die wie damals keine Emotion zeigten musterten den ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

Sie starrten sich an.

Ein vernehmliches Räuspern hinter Dracos Rücken ließ die beiden Männer aufschrecken. Der Blonde trat einen Schritt zur Seite und schob, eine Hand in dessen Nacken, einen Jungen vor sich, der aussah, wie ein Ebenbild seines jüngeren Ichs. Einzig die Frisur war anders, denn Scorpius trug seine hellblonden Haare modisch kurz, leicht verwuschelt, fast so wie Harry, nur dass es bei dem Jungen so aussah, als sei es so gewollt. Der junge Malfoy war fast so groß wie sein Vater und wies die gleiche schmale Statur auf, wie dieser in seiner Schulzeit. Die dunklen Jeans, das weiße T-Shirt und der schwarze Blazer standen ihm gut und sahen ebenso teuer aus wie die Kleider seines Vaters. Überrascht fiel Harry auf, dass Scorpius wirklich ziemlich gut aussah.

Der Junge sah in ebenso undurchdringlich an, wie sein Vater, allerdings mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. Er ließ seine Augen neugierig an dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf- und abgleiten und das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Mr. Potter."

Harry lächelte den jungen Mann unsicher an, er konnte den Blick nicht einordnen, den dieser ihm zuwarf. Er machte ihn noch nervöser. „Nenn mich doch bitte Harry, Scorpius, das ist sonst so förmlich." „Gerne…Harry." Der Held der Zaubererwelt schluckte irritiert bei der Art, wie der Junge seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. So weich, obwohl sein Tonfall sonst dem Dracos beängstigend ähnelte.

Endlich überwand er seine Starre und trat zurück „Ähm, wollt ihr nicht reinkommen? Du Scorpius kannst ja vielleicht gleich deine Sachen hochbringen. Albus erwartet dich schon. Und James und Lily kommen auch bald aus der Stadt wieder.

Der Junge nickte, ließ sich von Harry den Weg erklären und ging mit eleganten Bewegungen auf die Treppe zu, um seinen Freund zu suchen. Harry riss seinen Blick vom Rücken des Malfoy-Erben los und wandte sich wieder dem Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys zu „Tja, Malfoy…"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sich pikiert um „Tja, Potter…hier lebst du also…hmm…"

„Was ist?" fragte Harry sich unsicher umsehend. Er hatte doch extra aufgeräumt.

„Och, ich hab es mir genau so vorgestellt. Es ist klein, hat wenig Stil und riecht komisch…passt irgendwie zu dir."

Harry starrte den inzwischen knapp vierzigjährigen Mann vor sich an. Hatte dieser das eben wirklich gesagt?

„Malfoy, ich dachte, wir wären inzwischen erwachsen?"

„Und? Darf man deshalb keine Tatsachen mehr feststellen?"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Von oben war eine lebhafte Unterhaltung und Türenklappen zu hören. Anscheinend hatte Scorpius Albus gefunden und dieser zeigte ihm jetzt das Haus. Die Jungen lachten und verschwanden den Geräuschen nach wieder in einem Zimmer.

„Also gut, Potter. Dann beschleunige ich das Ganze jetzt. Scorpius muss um 20:00 zu Hause sein. Er muss regelmäßig essen, darf sein Lernpensum nicht vergessen, nicht alleine aus dem Haus…und ach ja, er ist allergisch gegen Erdbeeren." Draco sah Harry zufrieden an. Dieser starrte seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind fassungslos ins Gesicht „Äh, Malfoy, nichts gegen deine Erziehungspraktiken…aber ist Scorpius nicht genauso alt wie Albus?"

Draco nickte „Ich denke schon. Wieso?" Er verstand nicht, worauf Harry hinauswollte.

„Das bedeutet, dass Scorpius 16 Jahre alt ist…" „Oh, er wird schon im November 17!" warf Draco ein. „Okay, also Scorpius ist fast 17, fast VOLLJÄHRIG,…ist dir klar, dass die Regeln, die du mir gerade aufgezählt hast eher für einen 12-Jährigen gelten sollten? Selbst meine Tochter hat mehr Freiheiten, und die ist erst 14!"

„Nun, Potter, wenn du deine Kinder wie Wilde aufwachsen lässt, so muss das ja nicht das Maß aller Dinge sein. Scorpius ist ein Malfoy und muss lernen, sich wie einer zu benehmen."

„Darf er auch Spaß haben? Oder ist das verboten?"

„Sehr witzig. Pass einfach auf ihn auf, Potter. Er ist mein Sohn. Das Wichtigste was ich habe, seit meine Frau tot ist."

Harry hatte davon gehört und nickte. Natürlich würde er auf Scorpius aufpassen. Nicht nur, weil er Malfoys Sohn war, sondern weil er ein Jugendlicher war, für den er die Verantwortung hatte in den nächsten Wochen. „Ich achte gut auf ihn."

„Wehe wenn nicht, Potter. Ich weiß, wo du wohnst!" Er grinste und Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Die beiden Männer gingen wieder in Richtung Tür, Draco hatte abgelehnt, einen Tee mit Harry zu trinken, und so verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Ich hole ihn in drei Wochen wieder ab. Und wenn was ist, wir haben ja einen Kamin!"

Harry nickte zustimmend „Okay, ich passe gut auf deinen Erben auf! Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und dann war Draco mit einem PLOPP appariert.

Am Abend kochte Harry für sich und die Kinder Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße. Er freute sich auf das gemeinsame Essen und darauf, den Hausgast, den er seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Lily sich ziemlich gefreut hatte, dass der ältere Junge zu ihnen kommen würde. Und auch nicht, dass sie möglichst versucht hatte, es zu verbergen. Er wollte sehen, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen, und ob er vielleicht besonderes Augenmerk darauf legen musste, den Jungen vom Zimmer seiner jüngsten Tochter fernzuhalten.

„Essen ist fertig!" brüllte er ins obere Stockwerk. Kurz darauf hörte er Türen klappen und die vier Jugendlichen traten in die Küche. Als erstes erschien James, sein ältester Sohn. Er würde nach den Ferien sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts antreten. Er sah erfreut in die Töpfe „Nudeln, lecker!" „Stell mal bitte die Teller auf den Tisch!" meinte Harry und goss die Nudeln ab, während Albus mit Scorpius im Schlepptau eintrat und die beiden sich an den Tisch setzten. Ganz Slytherin kam es den beiden natürlich nicht in den Sinn, beim Tischdecken zu helfen. Wozu gab es Hauselfen, oder Gryffindor-Geschwister? Harry sagte nichts, würde das Thema allerdings noch einmal ansprechen. Als die vier sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, erschien auch die einzige weibliche Mitbewohnerin, Lily, seine süße 14-jährige Tochter, die mit ihren roten Haaren und der hellen Haut ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Dann mal einen guten Appetit, greift zu!" meinte Harry, und die Kinder bedienten sich gut gelaunt.

Harry beobachtete sie eingehend. Lily warf dem jungen Malfoy Blicke zu, bei denen selbst er errötete, doch der Junge schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder er ignorierte sie gekonnt, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Albus und James plauderten ohne Unterlass, stritten, wer beim letzten Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin das bessere Spiel geliefert hatte und neckten sich gegenseitig und ihre kleine Schwester immer wieder. Scorpius folgte dem Gespräch, lächelte hier und da, aß allerdings ansonsten schweigend. Und immer wieder ertappte Harry den Jungen dabei, wie er ihn musterte. Eigentlich war er das gewöhnt, denn viele Menschen kannten ihn und starrten ihn an, wollten seine Narbe sehen oder ähnliches. Doch dieser hübsche Junge sah ihn anders an. Schließlich räusperte er sich und fragte „Ist alles in Ordnung, Scorpius? Gefällt dir das Zimmer?" Das umwerfende Lächeln ließ Harry schlucken „Ja, es ist alles gut. Danke…Harry." Wieder dieser Unterton…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was war heute mit ihm los? Wahrscheinlich hatte er letzte Nacht zu wenig geschlafen.

„Es ist ihm zu klein!" kicherte James nun.

„Was?" fragte Harry irritiert, aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Na das Zimmer, er ist da andere Dimensionen gewöhnt, von seinem Zuhause."

Scorpius sah verlegen aus „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass das Manor groß ist."

„Nein, er kann nichts dafür. Ärger ihn nicht, James." pflichtete Harry dem Blonden bei. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ganz malfoy-like, und sah dann auf seinen Teller.

„Ach, Dad, das kann der schon ab." erklärte James „Der tut doch jetzt nur so. Eigentlich hat ers faustdick hinter den Ohren!" er lachte.

„Wir Slytherins sind halt anders, als ihr langweiligen Gryffindors!" mischte sich nun Albus ein und grinste seinen besten Freund an, der es sofort erwiderte.

„Okay, das vertiefen wir jetzt nicht." bestimmte Harry und stand auf, als er sicher war,dass die Kinder fertig waren „Albus, Scorpius, helft ihr mir bitte beim Abräumen?" Die beiden nickten wenig begeistert, erhoben sich jedoch und begannen die Teller einzusammeln, während James in sein Zimmer ging.

Lily blieb sitzen und beobachtete mit leuchtenden Augen die geschmeidigen Bewegungen von Scorpius. Ebenso wir Harry. Diese hellen Haare waren wirklich wie die von Draco…auch die Bewegungen ähnelten ihm. Auch sein Vater hatte diese grazile Art, sich zu bewegen und trotzdem männlich und kraftvoll auszusehen.

„Dad, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so weggetreten aus!" wandte sich Albus an seinen Vater und grinste. „Fang nicht an, Scorpius zu beschimpfen, nur weil er aussieht, wie Mr. Malfoy! Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht mögt. Aber Scorpius ist nicht sein Vater!"

„Das ist mehr als offensichtlich" meinte Harry grinsend „Draco hätte NIEMALS ohne zu murren Teller abgeräumt! Für niedere Arbeiten gibt es doch Personal!" er lachte. Scorpius wurde rot. Als Harry das sah, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Wie hatte er in Gegenwart des Jungen so über dessen Vater sprechen können? Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin zu sehen, dass die rötlichen Wangen irgendwie niedlich aussahen. „Entschuldige, Scorpius, das meinte ich nicht so. Dein Dad kann nichts dafür eigentlich, denn er hat es nicht anders gelernt. Seine Eltern…" er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass er nun dabei war, die Großeltern des Jungen zu verunglimpfen – obwohl das bei denen nicht wirklich möglich war, aber er sollte es trotzdem nicht tun. Als der Blonde sich nun zur Spüle drehte und sich die Hände abspülte, stand Harry unsicher auf und trat auf ihn zu.

Zögernd stand er ein Stück hinter ihm, während Albus schon wieder seine kleine Schwester ärgerte, indem er fragte, warum sie die ganze Zeit seinen besten Freund so anstarrte, so dass diese völlig aufgelöst aus der Küche stürmte. Harry bekam es gar nicht mit, er war auf den Jungen vor sich konzentriert. Als dieser sich umdrehte, legte Harry ihm kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter, hoffte, dass das nicht zu nah war, immerhin kannten sie sich erst seit heute, und lächelte entschuldigend. Scorpius hob die Hand auf der Seite, an der Harry Arm war und legte sie auf den Arm des Mannes. „Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich kenne unsere Familiengeschichte. Und deine auch…Vater hat mit einiges erzählt."

Mit Bedauern nahm Harry wahr, dass der Junge seine warme Hand wieder von seinem Arm nahm und wurde gewahr, dass er vielleicht auch seine Hand von seiner Schulter nehmen sollte. „Äh, was hat dir denn dein Vater so erzählt?" Er war gar nicht sicher, ob er das hören wollte.

„So einiges, von euch früher, als ihr in Hogwarts ward. Wie du diesen Lord umgebracht hast und dass das alles für ihn so blöd war…" Scheinbar hatte Draco gar nicht nur Märchen erzählt, stellte Harry verwundert fest.

„Kommst du, Scoop?" fragte nun Albus seinen Freund, doch der antwortete „Gleich, geh ruhig schon vor." Er schenkte Albus ein strahlendes Lächeln und dieser drehte sich schulterzuckend um und verließ die Küche.

Harry wusste nicht warum, und er wusste, dass es falsch war, doch er wurde nervös, als er mit dem irgendwie beunruhigend anziehenden Jungen allein war. Dieser sah ihm ins Gesicht, die grauen Malfoy-Augen warm, fast liebevoll „Danke, dass ich hier sein darf, Harry. Ich finde es schön bei euch…in deinem Haus."

„Das freut mich. Brauchst du noch irgendwas für die Nacht? Eine Decke oder sowas?"

„Nein, Al hat mich bereits versorgt. Alles okay. Bis morgen."

„Schlaf gut…" murmelte Harry verwirrt und sah dem jungen Mann nach, der ihn über die Schulter noch einmal anlächelte.

Als Harry im Bett lag, konnte er nicht schlafen. Immer wieder tauchte Scorpius vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und lächelte ihn an. Was sollte das? Was war nur mit ihm los? Harry verstand sich selbst nicht. Wieso musste er dauernd an den Freund seines Sohnes denken? Er wusste nicht, was da passierte, aber es war definitiv schlecht. So sollte es bestimmt nicht sein. Er würde dem ein Ende machen.

Er zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken, an die Arbeit. Den neuen Fall, den er seit einigen Tagen mit seinem Kollegen untersuchte. Er glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem im Traum auf jemanden traf, dem er eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry früh auf, duschte schnell, aß einen Toast, trank eine Tasse Kaffee dazu und machte sich eine knappe Stunde früher als sonst auf den Weg zu Arbeit. Eigentlich frühstückte er mit den Kindern zusammen, wenn sie in den Ferien bei ihm waren. Doch heute wollte er lieber allein frühstücken.

Zwei Tage lang ging er den Kindern aus dem Weg, mied insbesondere Albus, der die ganze Zeit mit Scorpius zusammensteckte.

Doch als er am Mittwochabend in seinem Schlafzimmer saß und noch einmal die Akte durchlas, die ihm heute in die Hände gekommen war, klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür und sie öffnete sich. Er drehte sich um, erwartete eines seiner Kinder zu sehen. Doch er sah Malfoys Kind vor sich. Der Junge trug Shorts und ein schmales T-Shirt, offenbar sein Outfit zum Schlafen. Seine Haare waren nass und verstrubbelt und er hatte wieder dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, sah ihn so seltsam an. Nervös kaute Harry an seiner Lippe und fummelte an seinem Hemdsärmel herum. „Kann ich was für dich tun, Scorpius?" fragte er leise.

Der Blonde nickte „Wir, also Albus, James und ich wollen morgen ein bisschen Quidditch spielen. Und wir suchen noch einen vierten Spieler…da dachte ich mir, du hast vielleicht Lust, mit mir zu spielen…?" Der Augenaufschlag über den grauen Augen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Satz eben wirklich zweideutig war. Harry schluckte. „Ähm, wir beide spielen gegen James und Albus? Wollt ihr nicht lieber Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielen?" „Meinetwegen auch das. Bist du dabei?"

Harry nickte. Mit den Jungs eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen war bestimmt lustig. Er würde etwas eher Feierabend machen, dann konnten sie das schöne Wetter am Nachmittag nutzen. „Warum ist Albus nicht zu mir gekommen? Er schickt einfach seinen Gast?" Scorpius lächelte wieder – warum lächelte dieser Junge nur dauernd so hinreißend? – „Ich hatte gerade die Idee, und Albus steht gerade unter der Dusche. Da dachte ich, ich frage dich gleich…"

„Aha…"

Schweigend sah Harry wieder auf seine Unterlagen ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, denn er spürte den Blick des Jungen noch auf sich ruhen.

„Harry?"

Merlin, warum sagte er seinen Namen so?

„J-jaa?"

„Zeigst du mir mal deine Narbe? Vater sagte, du hättest sie wirklich. Darf ich sie sehen?"

Überrascht sah der dunkelhaarige Mann auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die grauen Augen blickten bittend, er war eben fast noch ein Kind, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf, ein Kind, das das Märchen mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte. Schließlich lächelte er und winkte den Jungen heran „Ja klar, komm her."

Der Blonde trat näher, stellte sich dicht vor Harry, der auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß. Harry konnte den Duft seines Shampoos riechen, das Duschgel, und noch etwas anderes…anziehendes. Er stand abrupt auf „Hier." Er schob seine Haare zur Seite und ließ den Jungen so einen Blick auf die blitzförmige Narbe werfen, die er bereits seine ganzes Leben trug. Doch Scorpius ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Er hob die Hand und berührte mit seinen warmen schmalen Fingern vorsichtig Harrys Stirn, strich zärtlich darüber, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als er konzentriert die legendäre Narbe besah. Harry musste etwas unternehmen. Er schob den Jungen unsanft ein Stück von sich weg „So, jetzt geh wieder in euer Zimmer. Wir spielen dann morgen Quidditch. Gute Nacht." Er schob Scorpius an den Schultern vor sich her in den Flur, sah lieber nicht mehr hin. Er wollte den Blick nicht sehen, den die wunderschönen grauen Augen ihm zuwarfen. Er schlug die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, als könnte er so auch seine Gedanken aussperren.

Bei Merlins Bart. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, schockiert von seinen Gedanken. Was war mit ihm los? Das war ein Junge, ein Kind fast noch. So alt wie sein Sohn…wieso fielen ihm solche Dinge an ihm auf? Verdammt, hätte er doch nur nie erlaubt, dass Scorpius herkommen durfte! Hätte Malfoy doch nie dieses Kind hergebracht. Es war klar, es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Malfoy war schuld! Es war sein Sohn! Typisch. Nicht mal nach über zwanzig Jahren konnte er aufhören, ihn zu quälen.

Als er am nächsten Tag aus der Arbeit kam, wie er den Jungs versprochen hatte früher als sonst, warteten die Drei bereits in Quidditch-Kleidung auf ihn. Die beiden Slytherins trugen ihre grünen Umhänge, während James seinen roten Umhang trug. Irgendwie war es ein anrührendes Bild, die früher so verfeindeten Häuser in seiner Küche so friedlich vereint zu sehen. „Los, Dad, zieh dich um! Wir wollen endlich anfangen!" drängte Albus seinen Vater.

Harry nickte und versuchte, nur seine Söhne anzusehen, als er erklärte „Ja, ich gehe sofort hoch. Aber Jungs, wir spielen Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Das waren früher immer meine Lieblingsspiele!" Als er aus der Tür war, hörte er noch Albus kichern „Ja, weil er da immer gegen deinen Vater spielen konnte, Scoop!" Auch der blonde Slytherin lachte leise – Merlin, sein Bauch kribbelte bei diesem Geräusch. Harry fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

Während er seine Sachen raussuchte – natürlich hatte er keine richtigen Quidditch-Sachen mehr, denn er spielte nur noch ab und an mit seinen Söhnen im Garten, fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah einen Mann mittleren Alters, kleine Fältchen lagen um seine Augen und um den Mund. Trotzdem sah er nicht wirklich alt aus. Seine dunklen Haare und seine lebhaften Augen wirkten frisch. Der Mann im Spiegel lächelte freundlich, sah so unschuldig aus, nicht wie jemand, der verstohlen am Freund seines Sohnes schnüffelte und seine Lippen anstarrte…es war verabscheuungswürdig. Das war doch nicht er. Vielleicht sollte er nach dem Spiel einfach den Kindern mitteilen, dass Scorpius leider wieder nach Hause musste. Aber wie sollte er das erklären? Sie waren keine kleinen Kinder mehr.

„DAD!" brüllte nun James von unten „KOMM ENDLICH!"

Hastig zog Harry sich um, nahm seinen Besen und schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund seine Treppe hinunter. Die jungen Männer standen auf, als sie ihn sahen und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Garten. Harry hörte Scorpius Albus zumurmeln „SO dürfte ich nicht mit meinem Vater sprechen, wie James es eben getan hat…" „Wieso?" fragte Harrys Sohn nun ehrlich erstaunt. „Er hat ihn doch nur gerufen." „Es war respektlos. Vater würde das nicht durchgehen lassen." Harry spitzte die Ohren. Albus fragte seinen Freund „Was hätte er denn getan?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, Hausarrest, Strafarbeiten, eine ellenlange Strafpredigt…ihm fällt immer irgendwas ein." Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Für so ein erinnerndes Rufen wie das seines Sohnes eben wurde Scorpius so bestraft? Er musste vielleicht doch noch mal mit Malfoy über Erziehung sprechen.

„Also los!" rief James nun und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. „Los Dad, wir machen die Schlangen fertig!" Er lachte, und Harry schwang sich ebenso in die Luft wie die beiden grün gekleideten Jungen. Es wurde ein hartes wildes Spiel bei dem Harry zugeben musste, dass er anscheinend doch älter war als die drei Mitspieler und dass diese bestimmt keine Kinder mehr waren. Er musste sich mehrmals ziemlich in Acht nehmen, um nicht von seinem mittleren Sohn vom Besen gefegt zu werden. Es machte Spaß, es wurde viel gelacht und die Zeit verging, ohne dass sie es bemerkten. Irgendwann trat Lily in den Garten und rief ihnen zu „Hey, Dad, gibt es heute was zu essen? Ich habe Hunger!"

Albus lachte „Du bist doch hier dir Frau, also musst du wohl kochen! Wir sind beschäftigt."

„Albus!" ermahnte Harry ihn streng „Schatz, wir kommen gleich, die Slytherins geben eh gleich auf!"

Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er flog und bemerkte nur, dass er jemanden rammte, hörte einen unterdrückten Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufschlag hinter sich. Während er sah, wie Lily losrannte, riss er seinen Besen herum und sah, dass seine Söhne genau wie er gerade sanken und landeten. Ein grünes Bündel lag auf dem Rasen und bewegte sich nicht. Oh Merlin, er hatte Malfoys Sohn vom Besen gestoßen. So schnell er konnte landete er, schob seine Kinder zur Seite und trat an den schmalen Jungen heran, der verdreht mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden lag. Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und fühlte den Puls des Jungen, er schlug gleichmäßig. Harry atmete auf „Er ist nur ohnmächtig. Geht mal zur Seite, ich bringe ihn rein." Harry stand auf und hob sanft den bewusstlosen Jungen auf, drückte ihn fest an sich und spürte die Wärme, die von dem verführerischen jungen Körper ausging. NEIN, denk nicht sowas, versuchte er, sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Der Junge war vielleicht verletzt, er brauchte jetzt erstmal Hilfe.

Vorsichtig legte er Dracos Stammhalter auf Albus' Bett und betrachtete ihn genau. Er strich ihm über die Wange „Scorpius? Hörst du mich?"

„Dad?" Albus klang besorgt „Sollen wir nicht vielleicht einen Heiler holen?" Doch in diesem Moment flatterten Scorpius Lider und öffneten sich schließlich, er sah in Harrys grüne Augen und sagte leise „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Al, es ist alles okay." „Du warst ohnmächtig!" begehrte der junge Potter auf, doch der Blonde schüttelte energisch den Kopf „Es ist alles okay Al. Und…ein Malfoy wird nicht ohnmächtig."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, denn genau das hätte Draco in diesem Moment vermutlich auch gesagt. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass seine Hand noch immer auf Scorpius Wange lag. Schnell zog er sie weg und sah den Jungen verlegen an „Ähm…tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht vom Besen…also…" „Natürlich nicht. Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen…" er kicherte. Harry riss seine Augen von dem entzückenden Mund los und fragte „Bist du verletzt? Tut dir irgendwas weh?"

Scorpius nickte „Mein Arm und meine Brust." Harry nickte „Dann sehen wir uns das mal an. Untätig saß er neben dem Jungen auf dem Bett. Seine drei Kinder standen neben ihm. Scorpius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann bestimmte er „Lily und James, könntet ihr so lieb sein, und was zu essen machen? Ich habe Hunger, und ihr denke ich auch." Die beiden nickten und verließen das Zimmer. „Albus…" er sah seinen besten Freund an „könntest du meinen Besen aus dem Garten holen? Der liegt doch da bestimmt noch, oder?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge, der aussah, wie Harry als er jünger war nickte eifrig und beeilte sich, dem verletzten Freund den Gefallen zu tun.

Als sie allein waren sah Scorpius Harry mit undurchdringlicher Miene an „Ich kann den Arm nicht richtig bewegen. Kannst du mir beim Ausziehen helfen?"

Harry bekam vor Schreck einen Hustenanfall. Natürlich konnte er das nicht! Andererseits, der Junge war verletzt, er musste sich seine Verletzungen ansehen … denk an was Furchtbares! Denk an … damals, Nachsitzen bei Umbridge…

„Ja, natürlich helfe ich dir."

Vorsichtig nahm er dem jungen Mann den grünen Umhang ab, auf dem hinten fett „Malfoy" stand. Er legte ihn beiseite, schnürte die Schulter- und Armprotektoren auf, legte sie ebenfalls neben das Bett. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Ärmel des Pullovers über Scorpius Arme, zog ihn über seinen Kopf. Harry war aufgeregt. Wieso nur? Er versuchte, nicht auf die nackten Arme des Jungen zu schauen. Er schluckte. „Weiter." befahl der Malfoy-Spross nun sanft und hob die Arme, damit Harry ihm das weiße T-Shirt ausziehen konnte. Nur noch mit der dunklen Hose und den Stiefeln bekleidet, die zur Uniform gehörten, lag Scorpius Malfoy nun vor Harry Potter auf dem Bett. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, um den nackten Oberkörper des Jungen nicht betrachten zu müssen, die helle Haut, die angedeuteten Muskeln am Bauch und an der Brust… „Harry?" Er riss die Augen auf. „Du wolltest meine Verletzungen ansehen!" erinnerte der atemberaubende junge Mann den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Schnell nickte Harry und suchte nach irgendeinem Makel auf der weichen Haut, da, am Oberarm prangte ein übel aussehender blauer Fleck, aber es schien nur eine einfache Prellung zu sein. Nun fiel ihm ein weiterer Fleck über den Rippen auf, vorsichtig legte er die Fingerspitzen seiner zitternden Hand auf die Stelle und tastete die Rippen ab. Scorpius schloss die Augen und seufzte leise „Entschuldige, habe ich dir weh getan?" hastig zog Harry seine Hand zurück. „Nein…" wieder so ein Augenaufschlag, bei dem Harry ganz flau wurde.

Er stand auf „Es scheint alles soweit okay zu sein. Das sind nur Prellungen. Dafür habe ich einen Heiltrank im Bad, den kann ich dir gleich holen. Dann geht es wieder besser.

„Harry!" Scorpius streckte die Hand nach dem Älteren aus und zog ihn wieder neben sich. Fragend und mit eindeutig gequältem Blick sah Harry ihn an. Scorpius hob die Hand, die ebenfalls zitterte, und legte seinen Zeige- und seinen Mittelfinger auf sein eigenen Lippen, dann entfernte er die Hand von seinem Mund, zögerte kurz und legte sie dann auf Harrys Mund. Als dieser wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dasaß und keinen Mucks von sich gab, nur die Panik in seinen Augen war zu sehen, hauchte Scorpius mit gepresster Stimme „Küss mich…bitte, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 – … sah…

Harry war furchtbar nervös. Er hatte Angst…was hatte Dracos Sohn da gerade gesagt?

Diese grauen Augen, die soviel versprachen, dieser aufreizende Körper…er beugte sich, ohne zu wissen, was er tat, zu dem blonden Jungen und legte sanft seine Lippen auf seine. Er atmete den Duft ein, jetzt nach dem Quidditch-Spiel nicht mehr nur nach Duschgel, dafür umso mehr betörend nach Scorpius…er legte eine Hand an die Seite des Jungen, bemerkte, wie dieser leicht zusammenzuckte. Er spürte, wie Scorpius seinen Mund leicht öffnete, wie eine verführerisch heiße Zunge über seine Lippen strich, wollte nicht die Lippen für sie öffnen – und tat es doch. Er keuchte, denn er wähnte sich im Himmel, noch nie hatte etwas so köstlich geschmeckt, wie dieser Mund.

Poltern auf der Treppe, Harry stand mit einem Satz mitten im Zimmer, atemlos, fassungslos, zutiefst schockiert und angeekelt von sich selbst. Er konnte dem Jungen, der ihm von dessen Vater anvertraut worden war nicht in die Augen sehen. Und auch sich selbst würde er nie wieder in die Augen sehen könne. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können?

Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer, lief im Flur Albus über den Haufen, der gegen die Wand prallte. Anscheinend sollte er heute den Kindern lieber nicht mehr nahe kommen, wenn alle überleben sollten. „Esst gleich ohne mich. Ich gehe ins Bett." Damit war er in seinem Schlafzimmer und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich.

Er ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und zweifelte ernsthaft an seinem Verstand. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Der arme Junge lag verletzt vor ihm, und er nutzte das aus und küsste ihn…er war Abschaum.

Und wieso hatte er ihn überhaupt geküsst?

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen! Er war erwachsen, Scorpius nicht. Ja, das war wohl das Verwerflichste an der ganzen Sache. Merlin, er war so alt wie sein Sohn! Er war fast noch ein Kind! Das war doch verboten…

Das durfte nie wieder passieren. Morgen würde Scorpius gehen. Er würde Draco bescheid geben. Er konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen, ihn weiter im Haus zu haben. Nicht wegen seiner kleinen Tochter – er lachte zynisch – sondern wegen ihm selbst. Das war…bizarr!

Er war krank. Sicher würde es morgen besser gehen. Er würde schlafen. Also zog er sich aus, legte sich ins Bett und konnte nicht anders, er fühlte die Lippen des minderjährigen Jungen im Nebenzimmer auf seinen, spürte seine Zunge, das Kribbeln und das Verlangen, das sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Nach einer durchwachten Nacht voller Albträume, Harry hatte sich selbst in einer Zelle in Askaban sitzen sehen, ein anderes Mal war er von Draco Malfoy ermordet worden…er wollte sich gar nicht wirklich an alles erinnern, stand er auf, schleppte sich ins Bad und duschte ausgiebig. Als er schließlich fertig am Frühstückstisch saß und auf die Kinder wartete, um ihnen zu eröffnen, dass Scorpius würde gehen müssen, trat als erstes seine Tochter in die Küche „Oh, Al und Scoop sind noch gar nicht hier? Die sind doch schon lange wach! Ich hoffe es geht ihm wieder besser!" Ihre braunen Augen blickten besorgt. Harry nickte „Er wird es überleben. Was hältst du denn eigentlich so von Scorpius?" Erschrocken beobachtete er, wie seine Tochter errötete und die Augen senkte „Er ist nett." „Aha. Nur nett?" Lily zögerte „Naja, er sieht auch ziemlich gut aus, findest du nicht?" Jetzt errötete Harry. „Ähm, naja…" Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment die drei Jungs in die Küche und retteten Harry vor seiner eigenen Antwort. Denn wie sollte er seiner Tochter erklären, dass Scorpius Malfoy so ziemlich das Schönste war, was er jemals gesehen hatte? Er selbst erschrak bei diesem Gedanken.

Als alle mit ihren Brötchen beschäftigt waren, begann der ehemalige Gryffindor „Ich muss euch was sagen. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Scorpius nach Hause geht. Ich werde nachher Draco bescheid sagen, damit er in abholt…" Sechs ziemlich erstaunte Augen blickten ihn an. Vier braune und zwei grüne. Ängstlich blickte er auch die grauen Augen an, doch diese waren nicht erstaunt sondern verletzt und traurig – und ziemlich feucht...

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare, als sein jüngerer Sohn die Sprache wiederfand „Dad, was soll das denn heißen? Wieso soll Scoop gehen?"

„Eben, er ist doch gerade erst ein paar Tage hier…nicht, dass ich es gut finde, ZWEI Slytherins um mich zu haben, aber…" merkte auch James an.

Was sollte er sagen? „Ich glaube, er fühlt sich hier nicht so wohl…und dann noch der Unfall gestern. Ich denke, er kann sich zu Hause besser erholen."

„So ein Schwachsinn, Dad!" schimpfte nun Albus laut und wütend, wofür er sich wieder einen irritierten Blick von Scorpius einhandelte. Dieser war ziemlich sicher, dass er sich dafür eine Ohrfeige von seinem Vater eingehandelt hätte. Normalerweise schlug er ihn nicht, und sie hatten eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis, aber bei solch deutlichen Respektlosigkeiten verstand sein Vater keinen Spaß.

Harry sah auch seine beiden anderen Kinder völlig fassungslos. Er fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Er wusste ja, dass seine Erklärung mehr als dürftig war…der Junge konnte ja auch nichts dafür…

„Scoop, sag doch auch mal was!" forderte nun Albus seinen Freund auf, der verlegen auf seinen Teller gesehen hatte.

Er wusste, weshalb Harry wollte, dass er ging. „Wenn euer Vater möchte, dass ich gehe, dann werde ich gehen." erklärte er. Doch plötzlich sah er auf, ernst blickte er Harry in die Augen, bittend, ein leichtes hoffnungsvolles Lächeln umspielte seine schönen Lippen „Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe, Harry?"

Merlin, Bengel, sag nicht immer meinen Namen so… der Pottersche Hausvorstand, der sich gerade fühlte, wie eine kleiner dummer Junge räusperte sich umständlich und meinte dann leise „Nein…ich dachte, du würdest dich besser fühlen…zu Hause…" Sicherer…außerhalb meiner Reichweite…

„Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl bei euch." erklärte der blonde Junge nun und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann flehend an „Darf ich bleiben? Ich benehme mich auch…"

Niemand außer Harry verstand diesen Satz, sie sahen sich verwundert an. Scorpius war doch die ganze Zeit freundlich und höflich gewesen…warum betonte er das extra? Harry verstand und nickte „Also gut. Wenn ihr es alle wollt." Er wollte keine Tränen in Scorpius Augen sehen, und nun strahlten sie wieder, er lächelte ihn dankbar an. Harry erhob sich, es war Freitag, also musste er zur Arbeit. „Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag! Macht keinen Blödsinn!"

„Dad?"

„Hmm…?" Was war denn jetzt los? Es war doch bestimmt noch mitten in der Nacht…Harry sah auf seinen Wecker, nein, es war bereits halb zehn. Samstag.

„Wir wollen in die Winkelgasse. Ist das okay?"

„Hmm." Harry rieb sich verschlafen über das Gesicht und drehte sich seinem Sohn zu, der in seiner Schlafzimmertür stand.

„Ach, Scoop geht es nicht so gut, Bauchschmerzen oder so…er liegt noch im Bett. Wollte nicht mitkommen. Bis später!"

Mit einem Mal war Harry hellwach. Sie konnten ihn doch nicht mit dem verführerischen Engel hier alleine lassen! Er war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. „Ich komme mit!"

„Nein, Dad."

„Was?"

„Nein, erstens sind wir schon fertig und wollen jetzt los, zweitens hast du bald Geburtstag…ähem…und drittens wollen wir ohne unseren Daddy gehen!"

Das war eine klare Ansage. Harry ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken.

„Tschüss!"

„Bis später. Viel Spaß! Und grüßt Onkel George von mir, wenn ihr ihn im Laden seht!"

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte nicht aus dem Zimmer raus. Da würde er mit Sicherheit auf sein Verhängnis treffen. Er beschloss, sich einfach wieder in seine Decke zu kuscheln und zu schlafen, bis seine Kinder wieder zu Hause waren. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung schlief er auch wieder ein.

„Harry?"

Bloß nicht die Augen öffnen.

„Harry? Bist du wach?"

Nein!

Seine Matratze senkte sich etwas ab, als sich jemand auf die Bettkante setzte. Oh Merlin, warum kam dieser Junge ihm so nah? Bemerkte er denn gar nicht, dass er sich damit in Gefahr brachte? Dass er ihn so sehr in Versuchung führte?

Unwillig öffnete er nun doch die Augen. Und bereute es sofort wieder.

Scorpius saß auf seinem Bett, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, und einen so unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass Harry seufzen musste vor Rührung. Der Junge lächelte leicht „Guten Morgen! Ich dachte, du könntest nochmal meine Verletzungen ansehen. Es tut immer noch ein bisschen weh."

Harry fiel siedendheiß ein, dass er gestern nach seiner panischen Flucht vergessen hatte, Scorpius den versprochenen Heiltrank zu bringen. Himmel, wie schlecht konnte man denn auf Kinder aufpassen? Ein Wunder, dass seine eigenen bisher überlebt hatten! Er setzte sich etwas auf, möglichst weit weg von der hellen ebenmäßigen Haut, und nickte schließlich widerstrebend „Klar."

Er sah die Prellungen an, die noch immer in buten Farben leuchteten, doch er vermied es, ihn anzufassen. „Ich hole dir den Heiltrank. Entschuldige, ich habe das gestern vergessen…" Verlegen lächelte er den Jüngeren an.

Doch der hielt ihn fest, als er sich erheben wollte „Warte. Ich wollte dir noch was sagen."

Merlin, lass diesen Augenaufschlag!

„Es war nicht deine Schuld!"

„Was?"

Scorpius beugte sich leicht vor und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys, ließ seine Hand auf dessen Brust gleiten und Harrys Welt schwankte. Wieso tat der Junge das? Und hatte er denn überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er da tat?

„Das. Ich wollte dich küssen. Ich will auch noch viel mehr." Die Unschuld in den Augen war einem anderen Ausdruck gewichen…Verlangen?

„Doch, es ist meine Schuld, ich bin der Erwachsene, du bist…noch zu jung. Du weißt nicht, was du tust…wohin das führen könnte…also nicht mit uns, da ist nichts…aber…"

„Schhh…ich weiß, wohin das führt. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich will es." Mit einem feurigen Blick sah er Harry direkt an, leckte sich wie nebenbei über die Lippen und sah ihn dann mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an, die Hand noch immer auf Harrys Brust. „Du willst es doch auch, oder?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er durfte nicht antworten. Denn das, was er sagen würde, wäre moralisch verwerflich. Abscheulich geradezu.

Mit wachsender Panik sah Harry, wie Scorpius aufstand, sich streckte, wobei er seine körperlichen Vorzüge wunderbar in Szene setzte und Harry den Atem raubte. Dann hakte der Jüngere seine Daumen in den Bund seiner Shorts und zog sie langsam herunter, den Blick fest auf Harry gerichtet, um seine Reaktionen zu sehen. Harry klappte der Mund auf, der Anblick von Scorpius nacktem Körper war überwältigend.

Panik…nein, das darfst du nicht, sag ihm, er soll sich wieder anziehen.

Er ist fast noch ein Kind!

Er ist…so verführerisch…sexy…göttlich…

Scorpius sah die Reaktionen und auch, dass Harrys Körper an anderen Stellen als seinem aufgeklappten Mund und seinen ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn reagierte und warf seine Shorts achtlos auf den Boden, lächelte den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich mutig an.

Beschämt erkannte Harry, dass Scorpius seinen Zustand wahrgenommen hatte. Doch anstatt sich schockiert abzuwenden, kam er näher und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett gleiten, küsste den Älteren wieder, dieses Mal leidenschaftlich, fordernd, so dass Harrys Prinzipien endgültig fielen, er wusste nicht mehr, was er tat, griff nach dem Jungen, legte ihn neben sich, unter sich, küsste ihn, leckte seinen Hals entlang, berührte ihn, saugte an seinem Schlüsselbein, knabberte an den kleinen Brustwarzen. Seine Hände strichen über den festen flachen Bauch, fuhren über die schmale Hüfte, über die Oberschenkel. Die Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg über den Bauchnabel, in den sie kurz stupste, zögerte, und dann weiter nach unten glitt. Er sah nach oben, sah wie Scorpius seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt hatte, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, wie er seufzte und ihn nun, da er das Zögern bemerkte ansah. Sein Blick war verschleiert, voller Lust. Konnte es sein, dass er es auch wollte? Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die makellosen jungen Züge „Mach weiter, Harry, bitte." hauchte er verführerisch.

Harrys inzwischen völlig leerer Kopf senkte sich wieder auf den hellen Bauch und ließ seine Zunge weiterwandern. Er war aufgeregt. Immerhin war das hier nicht nur ein ziemlich junger, sondern auch ein offensichtlich ziemlich männlicher Mensch. Seit wann machte ihn der Anblick eines nackten Mannes so an? Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert, bis er Scorpius gesehen hatte. Scorpius hob ihm auffordernd sein Becken entgegen, und Harry kam der Aufforderung gerne nach, ließ seine Zunge an dessen Männlichkeit entlanggleiten, hörte das leise Stöhnen als Antwort, leckte über die Eichel und nahm ihn schließlich ganz in den Mund, leckte und saugte, bemerkte mit steigender Erregung, wie der junge Malfoy sich zu winden begann und immer lauter stöhnte. Dieser Anblick und die Laute waren zu berauschend, er wollte mehr. Er ließ seine Hände an den Oberschenkeln des Jungen hinaufgleiten und umfasste seinen kleinen festen Po, begann, ihn zu streicheln, zu kneten, was auch Scorpius noch einen zusätzlichen Kick zu geben schien.

Harry bemerkte, wie Scorpius unter ihm zuckte und ließ mit seinem Mund von ihm ab, er hatte noch etwas anderes mit ihm vor. Den enttäuschten Blick ignorierend massierte er weiter den Po, fuhr mit den Fingern wie zufällig zwischen die Pobacken, was Scorpius ein Keuchen entlockte. Er schlug die grauen Augen auf und grinste lasziv. Dann begann er langsam und verführerisch, sich umzudrehen, bis er auf dem Bauch vor Harry lag, die Beine leicht gespreizt, Harry kniend dazwischen. Der Dunkelhaarige musste sich sehr beherrschen bei diesem Anblick. Als er sich nicht rührte, kam Scorpius auf die Knie, streckte Harry seinen Po aufreizend noch weiter entgegen, so dass dieser so langsam daran zweifelte, ob dieser sündige kleine Teufel wirklich nicht wusste, was er hier tat.

Harry hatte so etwas noch nie mit einem Mann gemacht. Natürlich nicht. Trotzdem war er erwachsen und wusste halbwegs, wie er vorgehen musste. Also begann er nun vorsichtig, den Jungen, der sich ihm seufzend entgegendrückte auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Eine seiner Hände lag auf seinem Steißbein, streichelte ihn dort versonnen, die andere bewegte sich vorsichtig zwischen den Pobacken. Harry zitterte vor Nervosität und Verlangen. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Doch ehrlich gesagt, er zweifelte daran, dass er das hier jetzt noch stoppen konnte. Er wollte diesen Jungen vor sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und anscheinend ging es diesem nicht anders. Der Ältere lächelte, als Scorpius ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen entfuhr.

Als Harry seine Hände entzog, drehte Scorpius ihm das Gesicht zu und fuhr sich wieder mit der Zunge über die Lippen „Tu es. Bitte."

Harry kam nun auch auf die Knie, positionierte sich hinter dem Malfoy-Erben und setzte sein Glied an die richtige Stelle, atmete tief durch, schob die letzten Zweifel zur Seite, schloss die Augen und drang langsam in den Jungen ein. Niemals in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er etwas Vergleichbares erlebt. Scorpius Körper um ihn war der Himmel. Während Harry sich in ihn schob, waren Scorpius zuvor aufgestützte Arme eingeknickt, er keuchte laut auf, allerdings dieses Mal vor Schmerz. Etwas beunruhigt streichelte Harry ihm den Rücken und murmelte leise Worte. Endlich kam ihm der vermeintlich rettende Gedanke „Soll ich aufhören? Ich tue dir doch weh…"

„Nicht aufhören…" stammelte Scorpius und biss sich auf die Lippen, presste die Augen zusammen. Versuchte, den Schmerz zu beherrschen, mit dem er gerechnet hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich informiert.

„Versuch, dich zu entspannen, Schatz…" riet Harry nun unbeholfen, und er bemerkte überrascht, wie Scorpius dies wirklich tat. Seine Schmerzen schienen wirklich nachzulassen, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte. Der Junge stütze sich nun wieder auf den Händen auf und atmete gleichmäßiger. Einer unbewussten Ahnung folgend griff Harry um Scorpius herum und begann, dessen Glied, das er eben noch mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte, zu streicheln. Dies zeigte eine deutliche Wirkung, denn Scorpius begann, sich vor Harry zu bewegen, so dass dieser schließlich die Hüfte des Jüngeren festhielt und stattdessen begann, sich selber in ihm zu bewegen. Ihm entfuhr ein Stöhnen, so wahnsinnig gut fühlte sich die Enge an, in der er sich am liebsten sofort verloren hätte. Auch der Blonde begann jetzt wieder, schneller zu atmen, seufzte leise Harrys Namen. Das war wohl das Erotischste, was dieser jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte, und er stieß unwillkürlich fester zu.

Als die Bewegungen immer schneller und kräftiger wurden, entwich Scorpius ein lautes Stöhnen, dass Harry bis ins Mark traf, und ihn, sogar für ihn selbst überraschend, umgehend kommen ließ. Er umfasste wieder Scorpius Glied und so kam auch der Jüngere nach einigen wenigen Augenblicken auf seine Kosten.

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt ließ den Kopf auf den Rücken vor ihm sinken, küsste ihn atemlos, leckte die kleinen Schweißperlen ab, die sich darauf gebildet hatten. Scorpius entzog sich ihm und ließ sich nach vorne auf die Matratze sinken, nachdem Harry kurz einen reinigenden Zauber gesprochen hatte.

Er legte sich nicht zu dem Jungen, nahm ihn nicht in den Arm, wie er es eigentlich gerne getan hätte, sondern setzte sich auf die Bettkante und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte er eine schüchterne Hand auf seinem Arm „Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein." Der Ältere sah auf, blickte in die grauen Augen und versuchte seine Tränen zu überspielen. „Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen. ICH hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Du bist so jung. Merlin, dein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er das raus bekommt. Und ich könnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Ich hätte mich beherrschen müssen. Es tut mir leid."

Damit erhob er sich und flüchtete ins Badezimmer.

Als er nach einer eiskalten Dusche, vielen Tränen und zermürbenden Selbstzweifeln und mit einem noch immer riesigen schlechten Gewissen wieder aus dem Bad trat und in sein Zimmer kam, war er fast enttäuscht, Scorpius nicht mehr in seinem Bett vorzufinden. Aber natürlich saß dieser nicht stundenlang nackt dort und wartete auf ihn…schon wieder kamen Gefühle in ihm auf, die er nicht haben sollte. Schnell drehte er sich um und suchte nach dem Jungen. Er fand ihn in Albus Zimmer, am Schreibtisch sitzend, den Kopf mit den wunderschönen hellen Haaren auf den Armen, das Gesicht voller Tränenspuren. „Scorpius…" fing Harry hilflos an.

„Ist schon gut."

„Nichts ist gut. Du hast geweint."

„Du auch. Anscheinend fandest du mich so schlimm, dass du flüchten musstest."

„Nein, Quatsch! Denk das nicht. Ich hatte glaube ich noch nie so tollen Sex wie mit dir…wirklich…Das Problem ist, dass wir das nicht hätten tun dürfen. Ich kann wirklich große Probleme deswegen bekommen. Ich meine, immerhin sollte ich auf dich aufpassen…und dann nutze ich die erstbeste Gelegenheit aus, um dich in mein Bett zu zerren. Glaub mir, ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Es tut mir so leid…"

„Es soll dir aber nicht leid tun. Es war auch mein bester Sex…" nicht, dass er davor bereits welchen gehabt hätte, mit dem er ihn vergleichen könnte… „du warst toll…genau wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe…besser…und du hat mich nicht ausgenutzt."

„Du…du hast dir das vorher vorgestellt?" Harry war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht.

„Natürlich. Denkst du, ich entscheide mal eben spontan, mit dem Vater meines Freundes Sex zu haben? Und wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich ausgenutzt hast. Ich bin doch zu dir gekommen, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber du wolltest doch nur…"

„Harry. Ich glaube Vater hat gar nicht so unrecht, wenn er sagt, du seist zu gut für diese Welt. Du meinst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich SO zu dir komme, damit du dir einen blauen Fleck ansiehst…? Und weshalb habe ich dann wohl die Shorts ausgezogen? Ich wollte, dass du mich willst."

„Tja," Harry war verwirrt über die Abgeklärtheit des Jungen „Das ist dir wohl gelungen, wie du bemerkt hast. Aber wieso wolltest du das?" Mit einem Mal kam ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke, Scorpius Malfoy im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum brüstete sich mit seiner neuesten Eroberung, er hatte den Vernichter Voldemorts ins Bett bekommen. Wieder stieg Panik in ihm auf, vor Allem bei dem Gedanken, dass Albus daneben sitzen und alles mithören würde…

„Ich finde dich toll." So einfach konnte das sein.

„Scorpius, lass uns das einfach vergessen, okay? Wir sprechen nicht mehr drüber. Es war schön, aber einmalig. Jetzt komm mit, ich mach uns was zu essen."

Er drehte sich um, hörte hinter seinem Rücken ein leises „Okay", stieg die Treppe hinunter und sah nicht mehr die erneuten Tränen in dem schönen Gesicht, das ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Harry Scorpius so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Besonders achtete er darauf, nicht mehr mit dem verführerischen kleinen Malfoy allein in einem Raum zu sein. Doch es half nichts. Immer, wenn er ihn sah, beim Essen, wie er mit seinen Kindern herum alberte oder wie er konzentriert ein Buch las, immer wieder sah er den nackten Jungen, der seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte. Es war zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Und das Schlimmste waren die Blicke, die er ihm zuwarf. Zwar versuchte Scorpius nicht mehr, sich Harry zu nähern, doch immer, wenn er glaubte, dass Harry nicht hinsah, ruhten die grauen Augen auf ihm. Mal traurig, dann wieder liebevoll oder sogar verlangend sahen sie ihn an und jagten ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Harry begann, die Tage zu zählen, bis Scorpius endlich wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er würde ihn wieder vergessen, und alles wäre wie früher. Bis auf diese eine bittersüße Erinnerung.

Als Harry am nächsten Freitagabend in sein Bett ging, sah er etwas auf seinem Nachttisch liegen. Ein kleines Päckchen. Er nahm es unsicher in die Hand und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam ein Foto, auf dem Scorpius zu sehen war, der zunächst zur Seite sah und dann dem Betrachter ein zauberhaftes Lächeln schenkte. Auf der Rückseite standen zwei kleine Sätze „Bitte vergiss mich nicht völlig. Und sei mir nicht böse." Harry musste schlucken. Wie konnte dieser dumme Junge nur denken, dass er ihm böse war. Liebevoll sah er auf das Foto, strich mit dem Finger zärtlich darüber und lächelte wehmütig. Er überlegte kurz, dann hob er sein Kissen an und legte das Foto fast zärtlich auf das Bettlaken, legte das Kissen wieder darauf. Dann legte er sich hin, bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen zurecht und dachte an IHN. Er würde in wenigen Monaten volljährig… schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab, warum interessierte ihn das? Es war vollkommen unerheblich. Es war einfach undenkbar.

Mitten in der Nach wachte Harry auf. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst und stand auf, um sich etwas zu trinken aus der Küche zu holen. Wäre er etwas wacher gewesen, hätte er vermutlich darauf verzichtet, als er den Lichtschein aus der Küche vom oberen Treppenabsatz sah. Doch verschlafen wie er war dachte er sich nichts dabei und tappte auf bloßen Füßen weiter. Als er dir Tür aufschob, erstarrte er. Niemand anders als Scorpius saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und eine Tasse Tee vor sich. Erschrocken sah er auf „Harry…ich wollte sowieso gerade wieder ins Bett gehen." Eilig stand er auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf „Warte mal." Er fasste ihn am Arm und bugsierte ihn wieder auf seinen Platz. Verlegen blickte der Slytherin ihn an.

„Scorpius, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Wie kommst du darauf, ich könnte dir böse sein?"

Schulterzucken „Du redest nicht mehr mit mir. Du hast gesagt, ich sei nur ein One-Night-Stand …Day-Stand…für dich gewesen…du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

Erschrocken erkannte Harry, dass Scorpius sich wegen seines ausweichenden Verhaltens benutzt vorkam, weggeworfen. Er hockte sich vor ihn, legte ihm die Hände auf die Oberschenkel „Nein." Er legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen „Glaub mir, das war bestimmt kein einfacher One…keine einfache Bettgeschichte…ich mag dich. Sehr. Aber das dürfen wir einfach nicht, mein Schatz. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich werde dich bestimmt nie vergessen, aber es geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weißt du, wie alt ich bin?"

„So alt wie Vater."

„Ja. Und das ist das Problem. Ich bin so alt wie dein Vater. Und du bist ein Kind." Er stand auf.

„Ich bin kein Kind. Was soll der Blödsinn? Wenn du mich nur ficken wolltest, dann ist das okay, aber gib es wenigstens zu. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich habe mich dir ja an den Hals geschmissen. Ich musste damit rechnen."

„Ich wollte dich nicht nur…nicht nur mit dir schlafen, Scorpius. Du bist so wunderschön. Du bist so…ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dich. Seit du hier zur Tür reingekommen bist…ich mache mir die schlimmsten Vorwürfe."

„Aber das brauchst du nicht! Ich will dich. Ich will dich jetzt. Immer."

Harrys Bauch begann zu kribbeln. Er wurde in wenigen Monaten volljährig…er war so betörend schön…er roch so gut…er zog sich aus. Oh Merlin, er zog sich einfach aus. Mitten in der Küche.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Sieht man das nicht? Ich verführe dich. Sieh mich an!" befahl er dem Älteren, der auf seine Hände gesehen hatte. Widerwillig und doch nur zu gerne hob Harry seinen Blick, ließ ihn über den Körper gleiten. Sein Blut schoss in seine Mitte. Nun kam der Jüngere lächelnd auf ihn zu, zog ihm ein Stück die Pyjama-Hose herunter, ließ sich auf die Knie gleiten und nahm ohne Umschweife Harrys inzwischen harte Männlichkeit in seinen himmlisch heißen Mund. Der Anblick des anbetungswürdigen nackten Jungen, der vor ihm kniete… Harry war unfähig, sich zu wehren, lehnte sich aufstöhnend gegen den Küchentisch, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte nicht zu kollabieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry bemerkte, dass er gleich kommen würde, er versuchte, sich von Scorpius zu lösen, doch dieser blieb einfach wo er war und so ergoss sich Harry lustvoll stöhnend und gleichzeitig sehr peinlich berührt in Scorpius Mund, was der Junge mit unbewegtem Malfoy-Gesicht hinnahm und tapfer schluckte.

„Ich habe doch versucht, dich zu warnen…" Harry schämte sich. Doch Scorpius lächelte und stand langsam auf „Wovor wolltest du mich warnen? Dass du kommst? Davor brauchst du mich nicht warnen, das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Du siehst dabei echt sexy aus." Sein Grinsen wurde verrucht und er leckte sich über die Lippen, zog schweigend seine Hose an.

„Ich komme dich morgen Nacht besuchen." Damit zwinkerte er Harry lasziv zu und verließ die Küche.

Harry war sprachlos. Schnell zog auch er seine Hose wieder zurecht. Dieser kleine…Während er sich ein Glas Wasser nahm und langsam trank, überlegte er, ob seine beiden Söhnen auch ein solch reges Sexualleben hatten, wie Dracos Sohn. Bis jetzt hatte er sie irgendwie immer als geschlechtslose Kinder gesehen…doch James war sogar noch ein Jahr älter als Scorpius. Ihm wurde etwas flau bei dem Gedanken, besonders, da er wusste, dass James mal etwas von einer Freundin erzählt hatte. War es zu spät für ein aufklärendes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch? Und, Merlin, was war mit seiner kleinen Lily? Er war kurz davor zu entscheiden, dass seine Kinder ab jetzt zu Hause unterrichtet werden würden.

Scorpius…er lächelte. Und dann diese Ankündigung! Richtig malfoy-like! Keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung.

Eigentlich sollte er ihm das verbieten.

Seine Tür zusperren…eigentlich…

Er war nervös.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier kommt das dritte und letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils meiner FF. Es gibt allerdings eine deutlich längere Fortsetzung - ich denke, ich werde sie hier auch noch posten - zumindest, wenn Interesse besteht?

Ich würde mich sehr über eine Rückmeldung freuen, wie ihr die FF fandet, und ob ich besagten zweiten Teil posten soll?

Viele Grüße von der Autorin - und viel Spaß mit dem vorerst letzten Kapitel!

Kapitel 3 - …und siegte!

Harry war äußerst nervös.

Scorpius hielt Wort. Und Harry verriegelte seine Tür erst, nachdem der zauberhafte Junge sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Beide machten in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich ein Auge zu. Scorpius forderte Harry, war unersättlich, was Harrys Zärtlichkeiten anging und konnte nicht genug von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann bekommen. Diesem erging es nicht anders. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, dass er nach diesem Mal bestimmt in einen tagelangen Tiefschlaf fallen müsste, belehrte der verruchte blonde Teufel seinen Körper eines Besseren.

Nach dieser Nacht bemühte Harry sich, nicht mehr nachzudenken, sondern die Zeit mit seinem Schatz zu genießen. Es war ein wenig schwierig, ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit vor seinen Kindern geheim zu halten. Selbstverständlich wollte er nicht, dass diese wussten, was er so mit ihrem hinreißenden Schulfreund anstellte, wenn sie alleine waren.

Viel zu schnell war die dritte Woche von Scorpius Besuch vergangen. Wieder war es Freitag. Morgen würde Draco kommen, und Harry seinen Geliebten nehmen. Er mochte nicht daran denken.

Heute hatten sie es hinbekommen, dass sie noch einige ungestörte Stunden haben würden. James, Albus und Lily besuchten die Weasleys und würden erst abends wiederkommen. Scorpius hatte Al mehrmals glaubhaft versichern müssen, dass er keine Lust habe und dass es kein Problem für ihn war, mit Harry allein zu Hause zu bleiben – hatte sich dabei das Grinsen verkneifen müssen, das sicherlich seine Vorfreude auf den Nachmittag mit Harry verraten hätte.

Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag, hielten sich an den Händen, lachten miteinander und weinten miteinander, als sie daran dachten, dass dies zumindest für eine lange Zeit ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag sein würde.

Schließlich landeten sie in Harrys Schlafzimmer, sie saßen auf dem Bett und küssten sich zärtlich, während Harry begann, seinen Geliebten auszuziehen und über und über mit Küssen zu bedecken. Als Scorpius endlich nackt und wie immer göttlich vor ihm lag, verging Harry bereits fast vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die glatte makellose Brust gleiten, fuhr die Rippen nach und glitt um den Bauchnabel, beugte sich vor und fuhr den gleichen Weg noch einmal mit der Zunge nach, kostete die helle himmlische Haut. Er fuhr tiefer, biss leicht in die helle Haut unter dem Bauchnabel, was Scorpius mit einem kurzen Aufkeuchen quittierte. Er rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer, seine Zunge glitt über die Erektion des Jungen, neckte die Eichel, glitt wieder nach oben, bevor auch die Lippen zum Einsatz kamen und den blonden jungen Malfoy fast um den Verstand brachten.

Als Scorpius Atmung schneller wurde, hielt Harry inne und hob den Kopf, sah dem anderen in das vor Lust angespannte Gesicht. Die Augen des Jüngeren blitzten frech „Schatz, du hast viel zu viel an! Zieh dich aus! Und dann kannst du weitermachen!" Er rekelte sich lasziv. Harry unterbrach sein Tun und grinste den Jungen an, der ihm in der kurzen Zeit bereits so ans Herz gewachsen war. Er löste sich von ihm, setzte sich auf Scorpius Beine und zog wie befohlen sein Shirt aus, warf es auf den Boden und beugte sich wieder über den Blonden. Doch diesem reichte die Anstrengung seines Geliebten noch nicht, so dass er selber Hand anlegte und begann, Harrys Jeans zu öffnen.

Wieder und wieder küssten sie sich, zärtlich, ruhig, sie hatten Zeit heute, nichts drängte sie. Sie konnten sich genießen.

In diesem Moment hörten sie eine Stimme aus dem unteren Stockwerk, dann das Knarren der Treppe. Alarmiert sahen die beiden sich an, dann stand Harry hastig auf und schlich zur Tür. Als er nichts mehr hörte, öffnete er sie leise und trat in den Türrahmen, um nachzusehen, was los war.

Er erstarrte.

„Malfoy…" Harry hatte vermutlich noch nie in seinem Leben so einen Schreck bekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Todesangst…selbst die Sache mit Voldemort schien dagegen lächerlich „Was machst du denn hier? Wie kommst du hier rein?" Die Panik ließ seine Stimme höher klingen als üblich.

Draco sah ihn abschätzig an „Ich will meinen Sohn abholen, Potter. Ich habe doch eine Eule geschickt, dass ich heute schon komme, weil Scorpius morgen mit mir auf eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung kommen soll. Dein seltsamer Hauself hat mich reingelassen, wollte mich dann nicht durchlassen, aber ich bin ein Malfoy, ich lasse mich nicht von einem Hauselfen aufhalten! Wieso hast du eigentlich nichts an?"

„Ich habe was an!" verlegen schloss Harry seine Hose.

„Also Potter, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ich habe dich gerade in flagranti erwischt – aber da DU es bist, von dem ich spreche, können wir das wohl ausschließen. Also, wo ist Scorpius?"

Harry sprach ein stilles Gebet –und wurde nicht erhört, denn er hörte, wie sich der Gesuchte von hinten näherte.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sich eine Hand an einem nackten Arm und Potters Brust legte, er erahnte blonde Haare hinter dem, was Potter anscheinend eine Frisur nannte. Harry wünschte sich weit weit weg…Australien vielleicht? Oder der Mars…ja, das wäre gut!

„Ist das…" Draco trat einen Schritt näher und versuchte an Harry vorbeizusehen, der vergeblich versuchte, sich breiter zu machen, schob ihn schließlich grob zur Seite

„SCORPIUS!"

Harry schloss mit seinem Leben ab. In diesem Moment wusste er wirklich, dass er gleich sterben würde. Draco würde ihn töten!

Fassungslos starrte Draco auf seinen Sohn. Harry hoffte, dieser hätte sich wenigstens geistesgegenwärtig etwas angezogen, vorsichtig schielte er zu dem jüngeren Malfoy und wurde wieder enttäuscht.

„Warum bist du nackt?" fragte Draco, dessen Hirnwindungen sich anscheinend gerade weigerten, logisch zu denken. Harry überlegte, ob er es bis zu seinem Zauberstab schaffen würde, dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser vorhin unters Bett gerollt war, als er ihn auf den Nachttisch hatte werfen wollen. Verdammt.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, es war ihm unangenehm, genau zwischen dem Respekt einflößenden älteren Malfoy und dem nackten verführerischen jungen Malfoy zu stehen.

„MERLIN!" brüllte Draco jetzt. „POTTER, DU VÖGELST MEINEN SOHN?!" Er war mit einem Schritt bei Harry, knallte ihn brutal gegen die Tür und setzte ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

Anscheinend war das Dracos Gehirn jetzt wieder in Betrieb.

Harry schloss die Augen und schwieg. Was hätte er wohl sagen sollen? Draco hatte ja recht. Er dankte den Göttern, dass seine Kinder nicht im Haus waren, wenigstens ein Gutes. Sollte man nicht eigentlich sein Leben als Film vor sich ablaufen sehen, im Angesicht des nahen Todes? Obwohl, dachte er bitter, bei seinen vielen Abenteuern in der Schulzeit müssten das bestimmt mehrere sein…acht bestimmt mindestens! Doch nichts geschah. Kein Film. Nicht mal ein paar lumpige Bilder. Nur schwarze Todesangst.

„Vater, beruhige dich." hörte er Scorpius ruhig neben sich sagen.

„BERUHIGEN? ICH WERDE…POTTER, MACH DIE AUGEN AUF, VERDAMMT!" Er rüttelte ihn.

Harry gehorchte. Anscheinend wollte sich Draco daran laben, wie das Leben aus seinem Blick wich…gut, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Egal, was Draco mit ihm vorhatte, er hatte es verdient. Es war schändlich, was er mit Scorpius gemacht hatte. Er würde die Vergeltung wie ein Mann hinnehmen.

Scorpius legte nun sanft und beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Oberarm. Draco ließ von Harry ab und schlug die Hand seines Sohnes vom Körper seines bis eben eigentlich ehemaligen Erzfeindes.

„Vater…"

Eine kräftige Ohrfeige folgte, die der junge Malfoy regungslos hinnahm.

„Halt den Mund, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Sei still, ich will nichts von dir hören. Kein Wort!" Dracos Stimme war nun gefährlich leise geworden.

Der Junge verstummte folgsam und blickte zu Boden.

„Und zieh dir endlich was an, verdammt! Willst du, dass Potter einen hochkriegt, bei deinem Anblick?" Scorpius entschloss sich, seinem tobenden Vater jetzt nicht zu erklären, dass das der eigentliche Plan gewesen war, bevor sein Vater hereingepoltert war. Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf zum Bett und zog sich seine Shorts und ein T-Shirt an – zu spät bemerkte er, dass es Harrys war.

„POTTER! Sag verdammt nochmal was!"

Harry war mehr als verdutzt. Sollte er jetzt vor seinem Tod noch eine Rede halten?

„Vater…"

Ein vernichtender Blick traf den Jungen. „Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet, Scorpius? Halt endlich den Mund, wenn Erwachsene sich unterhalten!"

„Er ist erwachsen…fast…" murmelte Harry nun todesmutig.

„Klar, dass du das sagst, sonst hättest du ja auch ein Kind gevögelt." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Harry angewidert an.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Vater."

„Leider! Scorpius, du wusstest doch…" Er raufte sich nun tatsächlich die Haare, zerstörte so seine bis eben noch perfekte Frisur „Bei Merlins Bart! Warum, Scorpius?"

Harry sah die beiden jetzt völlig verwirrt an „Malfoy, wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann tu es bitte endlich und quäl mich nicht so!"

„Ich bringe dich nicht um, Potter. Sei keine so weinerliche Memme! Also ich würde es sicher gerne, aber es wäre… ungerecht."

Jetzt verstand Harry gar nichts mehr. Die Situation war einfach zu bizarr.

„Ungerecht?"

„Scorpius, möchtest du deinen Koppulationspartner vielleicht aufklären, wieso es ungerecht wäre, wenn ich nur ihn umbringen würde, und nicht auch DICH?"

Der Junge schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf, knetete verlegen seine Hände.

„Auch noch feige." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Potter, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du mit ihm im Bett warst – du hast ihn ja wahrscheinlich nicht gezwungen, will ich hoffen, oder?"

„Malfoy!" entrüstete Harry sich „Natürlich nicht!"

„Eben. Mein feiner Herr Sohn hier, hat die Tatsache ausgenutzt, dass er MEIN Aussehen und das Veela-Gen seiner Mutter geerbt hat, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen, Potter. Wenn er dich wollte – wobei mir schleierhaft ist, wieso er DICH wollte – hattest du deshalb praktisch keine Chance, ihm zu widerstehen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Sohn streng an. „Und das wusste er ganz genau!"

Harry wandte sich entsetzt Scorpius zu „Stimmt das?"

Wieder ein Nicken. Nun wurde Harry so einiges klar. Er hatte gedacht, er drehe durch, dabei war er nur auf das Veela-Gen in Scorpius angesprungen, das diesen schlicht gesagt, so gut wie unwiderstehlich machte. „Was heißt das jetzt? Das war alles nur ein fieser Trick, oder was?"

Scorpius sah auf. „Nein Harry. Es war ernst. Ich…habe nicht gelogen, ich finde dich wirklich toll." Er klang aufgeregt, entsetzt, dass Harry so etwas von ihm denken konnte.

Draco schnaubte abfällig „Mein lieber Sohn, vielleicht solltest du nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen, neue Bettgeschichten aufzutun – und dann auch noch solche Erbärmlichen! – sondern, wie es dein Veela-Gen verlangt, nach deinem Lebenspartner zu suchen. Du wirst immerhin bald 17."

Scorpius sah seinen Vater durchdringend an. Draco war es, als würde er in seine eigenen Augen sehen, so ähnlich waren ihm die Augen seines Sohnes.

Harry schwieg und hörte den beiden Malfoys gespannt zu.

„Vater, ich habe ihn gefunden."

„Was? Wer ist es?"

„Das fragst du jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?"

„Red nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Junge. Also! Wer?"

„Mit wem war ich denn offensichtlich im Bett?"

Scorpius wurde rot.

Draco wurde blass.

Harry wurde schwindelig.

„Aber…du warst doch schon mit anderen im Bett, und die sind auch nicht deine Lebenspartner."

„Vater, ich weiß ja nicht, woher du deine denunzierenden Informationen hast. Aber ich versichere dir, ich war noch Jungfrau, als du mich hier abgeliefert hast."

Jetzt errötete Harry, er hatte es befürchtet und kam sich noch schäbiger vor, als seine Ahnung bestätigt wurde.

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er sah zu Boden.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich schon ach so viel im Bett gehabt hätte, Vater?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln „Weil du es so hättest haben können. Du hättest leichtes Spiel gehabt…und in Hogwarts genug Auswahl. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich, du hättest schon länger was mit Potters Sohn, Albus, das fand ich schon schlimm genug. Aber dass du dir dann auch noch das einfältige Original anlachen musstest."

Scorpius grinste „Aber Vater, dachtest du etwa, ein Malfoy würde sich mit der Kopie zufrieden geben? Ich habe gemerkt, dass es mich zu Albus hinzog. Aber nicht mit allen Konsequenzen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Aber als Harry uns die Tür öffnete, war mir sofort klar, er ist es."

„Harry…" knurrte Draco nun zynisch. Dann drehte er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung zum eben Genannten um und herrschte ihn an„Du bist ja noch immer halbnackt! Naja, Potter, wie geht es jetzt weiter? Anscheinend hat mein missratener und völlig geschmackloser Veela-Sohn dich als Lebenspartner auserkoren. Wann ist die Hochzeit?" Er spürte leichte Genugtuung, als der Blick in Potters grünen Augen panisch wurde.

Scorpius sah es ebenfalls. Er stellte sich zwischen seinen Vater und Harry und nahm dessen Hand „Harry, Vater macht nur Spaß. Du kannst dich natürlich frei entschieden. Nur für mich ist das nicht so leicht. Einmal gewählt kann eine Veela nicht zurück…"

„Wenn ich dich also zurückweise, dann wirst du niemanden mehr finden, dein ganzes Leben lang?" Scorpius sah kurz zu seinem Vater, dann wieder zu Harry und nickte.

„Ich muss mich setzen, wollen wir uns vielleicht runtersetzen? Dann kann ich mir auch vorher mal was anziehen."

Scorpius nickte und wandte sich an seinen Vater „Komm, ich zeige dir das Wohnzimmer."

Harry stand vor seinem Schrank und zitterte plötzlich furchtbar. Was er eben gehört hatte, überstieg alles, was er sich bisher vorgestellt hatte. Er kannte Veelas. Fleur, die Frau von Bill Weasley war auch eine. Er wusste um ihr …Paarungsverhalten. Scorpius hatte sich ihm geschenkt…das bedeutete doch sicher etwas.

Draco würde gleich von ihm wissen wollen, ob er sich mit Haut und Haaren auf den Jungen einlassen würde. Er atmete tief durch. Er dachte an die grauen Augen, an das Lachen, den anbetungswürdigen Körper, die Gespräche mit ihm…langsam kam die ziemlich beängstigende Antwort aus den Tiefen seines Gehirns an die Oberfläche…er war ein Gryffindor.

Er war mutig.


End file.
